


Batfam Tumblr Halloween prompt

by Suede_sarcasm



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: And damian does not care for that shit at all, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Nightwing brings back a classic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suede_sarcasm/pseuds/Suede_sarcasm
Summary: Damian Wayne has a particular dislike,for halloween.





	Batfam Tumblr Halloween prompt

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually still doing,these ficlets over on my tumblr.   
> https://paperpikachu.tumblr.com/post/178695429997/halloween-prompts
> 
> I'll be accecpting requests until10/31/18  
> Thank you for reading!

Damian Wayne did not care for Halloween at all, those that did not know the boy well also assumed he hated joyful things like rainbows and being happy. And while the glorified capitalism of the evening did make Damian shudder that was not the only reason he hated this night. It was because in a normal city people assumed the night was an excuse to become inebriated and make an ass out of themslves in the street. In Gotham, They did it as batman. 

Robin peered over the edge of the roof into the crowd of merrygoers. Nothing extracurriculer tonight, the villians of Gotham had taken,the night off apparently because everything was normal, a few extra purse snatchers and muggers emboldend by the night but for the most part Robin kept a silent Vigil over the going,ons of the street below. 

  Robin along with Red Robin, Red hood, and Nightwing had been assigned to patrol tonight without Bruce. See the afformentioned wave of Batmen out en force. Apparently nobody took you as a serious threat when there were several hundred clones of you walking around. 

"Robin, breakin downtown near your location, can you handle it?" Batmans grizzled voice came through his comm link. 

"Of Course Father. I'm insulted you'd even ask."  
Damian said into his comm, firing a grapnel as he swung into action. 

"Hold up baby bird i'm on my way. They might be armed, you could use some backup from your sweet older brother. Grayson. Of course he'd want to upstage Damian on this the night of halloween, when he really wanted nothing more than to retire for the night with a classic movie. Perhaps young frankenstien, he'd file that away for later. He needed to focus on the now. 

"I can handle myself Nightwing." Damian,said landing on the roof across the street from the bank where men in cheap plastic Justic league masks were walking out of the  bank, rifles in one hand and dufflebags presumably full in the other. 

Damian smirked, drawing an explosive batarang and throwing it before hopping down into the fray. 

Damian incapacitated several of the thugs, expertly using his size to his advantage, ducking and dodging around the men while deftly striking their pressure points with quick Jabs. He was doing well until he felt a harsh and sudden impact from behind his skull. He miscaluclated, of course he did, one of thebthugs had gotten up. Robin hadn't been paying attention which lrad to his uncerimonious fall face first into the concrete below. Cursing Robin rolled over just to be greeted with the barrel of a rifle staring him down. 

For about half a second before a flash of black and blue descended from the rooftops kicking the thug in the head sending him to the ground unconcious. 

"Does wait a minute mean nothing to you?" The voice was that of Dick Grayson, a confirmation the man standing in front of was in fact nightwing, but Damian had not been expecting the rather unfortunate choice in costume. What Damian had been mistaken for black was just a deep navy blue. A lighter blue collar was popped up around his neck the suit was accented with metallic gold panels that framed Graysons chest, a low dipping,neckline exposing said chest. 

Needless to say Damian was disgusted. So disgusted in fact that he couldn't answer Nightwings question. What ended up spilling from his mouth was an exhausted. 

"What God-Awful Demon posessed you to wear that?" Damian hated halloween, But the way Nightwing placed a hand on his chest in mock hurt and thrust his hips to the side just enough for the bell bottoms of the costume to sway just made him want to perish where he stood. 

"Baby bird it's Fashion! A true Nightwing classic! Besides theres plenty of nightwings running around in cheap knockoffs of my costume I just had to stand out tonight, you know so Jaybird or Timmy didnt get confused by an imposter." He said like that made the most sense in the world. 

"I hate every part of what you just said. It's atrocious and you should feel bad about your life choices Grayson."  
Damian turned on his heel. And fired off his grapnel letting,it pull him away before he could hear a response. 

Damian wayne did not care for halloween, add super hero Elvis to the list of why.


End file.
